wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Helga von Schabbs
Obersturmbannführer''' Helga von Schabbs''' is the main antagonist of Wolfenstein: The Old Blood. As the descendant of King Otto I, she became fascinated with her heritage and learned the secrets hidden in Wulfburg. In addition, she was handpicked by Wilhelm Strasse and kept information on his location in Castle Wolfenstein. History Born in Germany to Gregory and an unnamed mother, Helga von Schabbs is the last descendant of King Otto I, the first German Emperor. At an early age, she contracted polio which left her with a crippled leg. Despite this, Helga adored the outside world and adored her father. Her father took her to National Museum of History in Berlin and told him it felt like she was touching history. Helga's diary She spent most of her childhood indoors reading books on the subjects of archaeology and the occult. Disaster struck home when she found her father hanging on the ceiling at the estate, traumatizing her and making her question why he committed suicide later in life. It's hinted that the reason for her alcoholism might be because of this and the stress of research. Helga's wealth allowed her to travel the world, raiding tombs and gathering artifacts and gaining interest with her ancestor King Otto. General Deathshead, who earlier on had realized she could be a great asset to the Nazi party, recruited her over a bottle of wine in the desert outside of Cairo. She became the leader of the SS Paranormal Division, with which had explored such places like Egipt, where she found the big skeletons similar to humans ones, South or North Pole, Tanganyika, where Richard Wesley had encountered her, and some unknown ancient temples. At an unknown time, she met started a relationship with Reinhold, but it ended due to him not expressing love to her. The two stayed in touch and he wanted to meet her in Florence, but wrote him a letter stating her findings were too important, but would contact him soon. Letters (The Old Blood) In the meantime, she began to have a another relationship with Karl. The Old Blood Helga von Schabbs is the commanding officer of Castle Wolfenstein. Her second-in-command is Rudi Jäger. She possesses the folder that contains the location of Deathshead's compound. During the mission to steal Helga's folder from Castle Wolfenstein, Richard Wesley tells Blazkowicz about her and throughout the first half of the game B.J. encounters many documents wrote by Helga. Blazkowicz first encounters her when he tries to discretely take the folder from her in a tavern by posing as a waiter, Helga quickly notices the missing folder and prevents him from leaving the room. When she calls him back to her she asks for his name. To which B.J. uses his fake identity as Commander Franz. She pretends to believe it while she notices his bad accent and proceeds by telling him about her past and lets him drink her wine. She then stabs him in the hand and demands the folder back saying he's a spy. But she gets interrupted by a transmission from one of the soldiers at the dig site saying something is leaking from a crypt they blew up with dynamite. She orders Schreiner, an officer sent by Deathshead to check on her, to watch him and points a gun at B.J. while she tells the soldiers not to do anything until she gets there herself. Blazkowicz then takes the knife from his hand and puts it into Schreiner's arm, he then grabs his gun and tries to shoot him and run away but he misses because of an earthquake that knocks him out. When B.J. wakes up he sees Helga and Schreiner evacuate the tavern, but they forgot the map of the dig site, Blazkowicz takes it to which he tries to follow them through the burning town full of raining Nazi zombies and fights his way through to the dig site. There, he finds Helga and Schreiner again but is captured by a trap that hangs him upside down. She takes back her map from him and uses it to summon King Otto's monster. She thinks she controls it at first and orders it to eat B.J., but the monster quickly changes attitude and grabs her with it's mouth and throws her out of the room. Schreiner panics and starts to shoot at it until the monster grabs him, bites his head off and throws his remains away. Blazkowicz then manages to break free from the trap and kills it. During Helga's final moments, after B.J.'s battle with the monstrosity, she tells B.J. she lost control over the monster. But Blaczkowicz replies by saying: You don't understand, you never were in control. Personality In her youth, Helga was a curious individual despite contracting polio and her father's suicide. She shows herself in The Old Blood to be intelligent yet obsessive, spending her time focused on what her ancestor hid in Wulfburg. Helga was a woman with a taste for wine, speaking of it in person and in her diary and letters. That being said, her father's death affected her deeply, possibly even causing her to drink wine to forget the painful experience. In her last diary entry, she asked her father was she the reason, implying she feels guilty over his death. She was arrogant as well, thinking she could control the monstrosity because of bloodline, but was killed in process. Despite her flaws, she was intelligent enough to know B.J. was a spy by his awful German accent and bad taste of wine. Quotes Trivia *Her name appears to be a reference to both Helga von Bulow and Doctor Schabbs. *Schabbs has a heavy resemblance to Helga von Bulow. Her voice is also comparable to Bulow's. her entire plot and the way she dies is based heavily off of Helga von Bulow's. *The Egyptian trophies in her office in the castle may be a reference to the Cursed Sands campaign from the console ports of ''Return to Castle Wolfenstein''. *''The Old Blood'' portrays her as the ancestral owner of Castle Wolfenstein, and a descendant of Otto I. In Return to Castle Wolfenstein, it was Heinrich Himmler who was the owner of Castle Wolfenstein, and portrayed as a descendant of Heinrich I. *In her office in Castle Wolfenstein she keep an almost naked image of her lover Karl in one of the books. *Helga can be killed by Blazkowicz during her final, dying moments, if the player so chooses, otherwise she will simply slump over. **It is notable that if left to perish on her own, the player's on-screen reticle will come up red when hovered over her "dead" body. Shooting her at this point will "kill" her for real and make it go white as it should. **She will also not rise as a Shambler, likely due to the mysterious compound being rendered inert by the Monstrosity's demise. *Looking at her face, it seems that her physique was inspired by a true S.S, Irma Grese aka the hyena of Auschwitz. *Helga also has a slight resembles to Miss Trunchbull, the main antagonist of the film Matilda. Gallery WTOB 08.jpg WTOB 09.jpg WTOB 07.jpg WTOB 10.jpg WTOB 11.jpg von Schabbs.jpg Helga_von_Schabbs_Model.jpg f9108d21dc9cd8de30943b57b1761912-1000.jpg wolf15-promo-04.jpg Helga-Interrogation.jpg|Helga interrogating Blazkowicz. WTOB 001.png|Helga with The Monstrosity. Helga-Air.jpg|Helga being thrown in the air by the creature. Helga-death.jpg|Helga's corpse. References ru:Хельга фон Шаббс Category:Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Category:Nazis Category:Archaeologists Category:The Old Blood characters Category:Nazi Occult Executives Category:The Deep characters Category:Characters Category:Death Category:Dead Category:Females Category:Axis Category:Schabbs Category:Schutzstaffel (SS) Category:Germans Category:Deceased